vampirediariesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Forbes
{{Character infobox |Image = No image available |lifespan = 1990 - Present |species = human(former) vampire(current) |death = suffocated by Katherine pierce } lovers= Tyler Lockwood, klaus mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore, Damon salvatore, Alaric saltzman, Matt Donivan Caroline Beula Forbes was one of Elena's best friends before the series, but becomes her rival when it started. She has auburn hair and cat-like green eyes. She is the sister of Daniel Forbes. Early Life Caroline grew up being best friends with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez. She had tried to smoke cigarettes with Elena in Elena's room in 5th grade, leaving a burn mark on the floor. The Awakening On September 4, 2007, at the start of their senior year, Caroline informs the group that she is tired of Elena ruling Robert E. Lee High and will try to make herself popular on her own. She becomes mean and the group's rival. Caroline tries to get Stefan just as much as Elena does, and Stefan eventually gives in to her just to make her happy. They go to Homecoming together, causing Elena's emotions to go crazy and she rides off with Tyler, who decides to party in the cemetery of all places. Stefan follows them, though, and ends up saving Elena from Tyler, beginning their relationship. On the night of the Dumb Supper, Caroline sneaks into Bonnie's house and steals Elena's diary. The Struggle Caroline occasionally leaves words from Elena's diary around her on purple post-it strips to taunt her. The whole town expects Stefan as the reason for the mysterious happenings lately, and Elena's diary reveals that she is suspicious of Stefan. Caroline formulates a plan with Tyler Smallwood, a descendent of one of the town's founders and therefore, a person of high status, to expose Stefan's true nature on Founder's Day in November. She dresses up in a green 19th century dress for the event and prepares to read Elena's diary aloud, only to discover that Damon had switched it with her own. Hours later, Stefan, upon discovering Elena's death, goes to the Quosnet Hut and feeds off of Tyler and two other boys in order to gain strength and fight Damon to the death. He is about to feed off of Caroline when she screams and he just Influences her. The Fury Caroline is the same antagonist in this book, but there are no remarkable events surrounding her. Dark Reunion After Elena's death and everything was revealed to the town, Caroline is truly remorseful for her actions during the first semester and goes back to being friends with Bonnie and Meredith throughout the second semester of school, despite having formed a relationship with Tyler Smallwood. She plans a suprise birthday party for Meredith at her house on June 6, 2008 and tells Bonnie to bring her, with Sue Carson and Vickie Bennett also coming. That night, they try to contact Elena via ouija board, who tells them that "he" is in the house and there is danger. Sue then ends up dead, having fallen out of a second story window. Because of the weird events, Caroline announces at school the next day that she is leaving town. At the end of the book, Stefan receives the scarf that had Caroline had worn at school that day in the mail, along with a note telling him to meet Klaus alone. The group realizes that Klaus has kidnapped Caroline and Stefan warns his friends (Bonnie, Meredith and Matt) not to go with him to fight him, but they do anyway. Meredith rescues Caroline, who is tied up as Stefan faces off with Klaus and Bonnie and Meredith deal with Tyler. Tyler claws Meredith's leg down to the bone, but Bonnie pushes a branch into his head, causing him to run off into the distance. Bonnie then runs into the woods to help Stefan, who is almost to the point of death. Damon had come, but he is also no match for Klaus. As he is about to kill Bonnie, she despeartely screams Elena's name, and Elena uses Klaus' power to appear. She summons the restless spirits of Fell's Church (the Civil War soldiers) and they take Klaus away. Elena then heals everyone's wounds and the spirits create a new body for her. Caroline gives Elena her dress to wear as they walk out of the woods. The Return: Nightfall Damon spies on Caroline through her window as she is talking to someone in the mirror. Later, she signs an oath not to let anyone know that Elena is alive again. She, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt all go to see Elena, but suddenly Caroine combats Elena with words of Black Power as creatures come out of her mouth. Elena combats her with White Power and Stefan telekinetically sends Caroline out of the room. The group tries to investigate what has happened, and Matt and Elena, who is disguised as a boy, visit Jim Bryce, whose sister Tami they know has been visited by Caroline. They discover that something is strange with her, too, so Bonnie and Meredith visit Jim's girlfriend, Isobel and discover that she is acting chaotically as well. They now know something is really wrong with Fell's Church, and Damon becomes strange, too, hurting Matt and kidnapping Elena. She jumps out of his moving car and falls unconcious, only she thinks she made it and wandered through the woods, when she was actually made to use a star ball. She wakes up with Damon in the Kitsune's secret house where he tells her that the malach have been possessing the girls in the town, and they have possessed him under the control of Shinichi and Misao. He suddenly becomes possessed again and they chase each other from place to place using the Master Keys, but Elena eventually uses her Wings powers to take the malach out of Damon. They catch up with the rest of the group who are about to be used in a ritual by the kitsune. Elena stops them, however, to the disappointment of Caroline, who implies that she needs a husband. Misao had been speaking to her through her mirror under the guise of Shinichi, pretending to care about her while putting malach into her. Elena deduces that Caroline needs a husband because Tyler had gotten her pregnant. Towards the middle of the book, Matt had received a phone call from the sheriff, saying that Caroline had reported him for raping her, using the scratches on him from a malach attack as evidence that she had fought back. The Return: Shadow Souls At the beginning of the book, Meredith and Bonnie visit Caroline, who shows signs of slowly becoming a werewolf. She has turned her home into a "den", and the malach manipulate it to make the people inside it nauseous. Her mother looks absolutely used up, and her whole family is clearly confused as to the chaotic state of Caroline and their home. Caroline tells Meredith and Bonnie that she is having werewolf twins and sarcastically tells them that she will name them Matt Junior and Mattie or Matthew and Honey. She is clearly possessed and refuses to accept that she has malach inside her. The fact that Caroline is turning into a werewolf means that Tyler had sex with her when he was a werewolf, and since he was hanging out with Klaus then and wasn't exactly boyfriend material, it can be assumed that he probably raped her during Dark Reunion. Later, when Bonnie and Meredith join Elena and Damon, they say that her family has moved out. Damon says that a woman who becomes pregnant from a werewolf will eventually be able to shift back and forth from wolf to human at will. The Return: Midnight Caroline only has one scene in this book, when Matt is arrested and brought to Ridgemont. Tyler's father had turned his friends in the legal system there into werewolves in order to get them on his side (despite them not having seen him through the 17 year time gap). Caroline testifies during Matt's trial that he raped her, when Elena, Stefan, Mrs. Flowers and Saber bust into the courtroom. Saber howls, causing all of the werewolves in the room to transform. Caroline reveals her werewolf form as a gray wolf. The Hunters: Phantom The group completely forgets to check on Caroline during this book, but at least they comment on it and are aware of it. It is unknown if she is still a werewolf or not due to the Guardians' actions of restoring Fell's Church. The Hunters: Moonsong Caroline once again does not appear in the ghostwritten book, and her involvement in the series is most likely done. However, she came to Dalcrest, as L. J. Smith wrote in an email: "And I wanted to show how Bonnie, who knows a little medicine from her sister Mary, helps Damon deliver Caroline’s twin babies when she goes into labor deep in the woods. But that’s one scene that I would have had to fight tooth and nail for, because even the glow that Damon and Bonnie share at seeing new life come into the world wouldn’t be enough for them to call it decent. They would undoubtedly have tried to make me cut it. But I still want to write it, so badly." It can be said now that Caroline's lycanthropy was most likely undone by The Guardians, as it is unlikely the issue will ever be brought up again. What happens to her babies is unknown, but they may temporarily be raised by her parents if she is attending college.